1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of navigation, and more particularly, to a system and method for off route processing.
2. Related Art
Currently, some motor vehicles include provisions for providing navigation information and driving directions to the driver. These navigation systems generally comprise a system that is built into a motor vehicle. These systems are usually designed so that, after leaving the factory, the systems are self-contained units. And all of the navigation information that is available to direct a driver to a particular destination is contained within the system.
All of this information usually requires considerable computer resources to store, search and manage all of the data. Large storage capacity, fast processors, large amounts of memory and other costly computer equipment are all required to manage and process all of the navigation equipment.
While this arrangement does provide navigation assistance, there are a number of drawbacks. First, current systems are expensive. In many cases, current navigation systems can significantly increase the cost of purchasing a motor vehicle. Also, updating the system is cumbersome and expensive.
Some systems are incapable of receiving updates. For systems, all of the navigation information initially programmed is all that is ever available. These systems cannot assist users in finding a destination that is located on a new street or new development. Some systems are updated by installing or replacing a new storage medium. In some cases, a high capacity storage medium like an optical disk, for example a CD or DVD-ROM, is inserted. In some other cases, a new optical disk containing updates replaces the existing optical disk. While these systems are capable of receiving updates, providing these new optical disks is expensive and cumbersome. The proprietor must produce and create a new optical disk with the updated information and distribute the optical disk. Users must purchase or obtain the disk and install the updated information. Because of the cost and inconvenience associated with this process, updates practical are only about once a year.
There is currently a need for a system that is less expensive and can be easily updated. There is also a need for a system that can deliver navigation information using existing infrastructure and can deliver navigation information in real time.